The Cullens
by ella peyton
Summary: Edward leaves bella pregnant with triplets.Her son turns her before she dies.One of her daughters stays with her when they smell a vampire approaching.The son and other daughter leave bella burning.18 Years later they end up as neighbours. read & reveiw?
1. Chapter 1

**Elizabeth's POV**

The Cullens. What can I say? Well I guess it's something along the lines of this.  
When Edward left Bella she was pregnant, with me, and my brother.  
Bella ran away from home and gave birth to Masen, Renesmee and I.  
Before she could die my brother Masen turned her.  
To be fair he didn't know what he was doing at the time, he was just thirsty.  
Anyway so we smelt a vampire nearby, we knew that we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves so we fled, leaving Bella burning on the floor. Except Renesmee wanted to stay. We tried to convince her to come with us but she wouldn't budge. So we left her too.  
We don't know what the vampire did but we knew that they had both survived.  
When we came back Bella and Renesmee were gone, they'd left without a trace.  
So then we were on our own.  
We soon discovered our strengths, our weaknesses and our powers.  
Eighteen years later and we've stopped growing. Now we're enrolled at the local high school.  
My brother and I are what you could call 'the popular kids' we get straight A's and excel in music and sport. They worship us.  
We live in a small two story house just out of town. Our background story is that our parents died when we were young and that we'd lived in foster homes since. But a few years ago Masen and I applied for emancipation and we've been legal adults ever since.  
For the past month Masen and I had been on holidays in Australia visiting friends.  
So when we got back we were pretty ticked off because there was now a large monstrous house directly across from our house. And guess who lives there? Yeah damn freakin' right. The Cullens that's who.  
No-one was home when we arrived so we went about our business as usual.

*

*

*

It's 9pm. The Cullens had arrived home an hour ago. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't function, I couldn't do anything! It was driving me mad. I groaned loudly in frustration, causing my Brother-who was also my best friend- to laugh.

"Shut up Masen!" I yelled from my spot on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. There were no sounds of his approach, but in less than a second he was lying on the floor, head next to mine.

"Heyy." I said with a smile.

He laughed and replied

"Heyy Lizzie."

I giggled and he continued to laugh.

We sighed in unison and then looked at each other.

"What are we gonna do Mase?" I asked worriedly.

"I dunno. But what I do know is that everything's gonna be ok."

"Omg you sounded so cheesy just now."

"I did didn't I?"

"Yeah"

We both erupted into a fit of laughter and I knew at that moment, at that point in time, everything really was going to be okay.

*

*

*

"What are we going to do?"

"We can't just keep sitting here!"

The Cullens kept screaming things at each other. I listened in as I sat on the roof of my house outside my bedroom window.

"Why don't we just talk to them?" Said a calm male voice.

Behind me, my bedroom window slid open.

"Entertaining?" Asked Masen.

"Very." I replied.

He sat down next to me.

"Popcorn?" I asked offering him the bowl.

He laughed.

"It's 8 am." He said taking a handful anyway.

"Yeah well I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." He replied.

We sat in silence for a while just listening.

"Hey why don't we go to the beach." Masen suggested.

I smiled.

"You know me to well brother."

He laughed.

"Well sister mine I believe it comes with the title."

He stood up and held out his hand to me. I took it and got up climbing inside the window. Once inside I turned to see Masen still outside staring at something.

"Mase?" I said frozen in place.

As soon as he heard my voice he turned around and came back inside.

"Sorry I was just thinking." He said softly. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's about 5pm. We just got back from the beach and are now strolling up the driveway.  
Masen's carrying our surfboards under one arm and I'm carrying nothing but my bag. It's so typical of him, he likes to protect me, take care of me, I don't really mind.  
I'm in my favourite billabong Australia bikini and Masen's in his Quicksilver boardies. Our friends that we were visiting in Australia own a surf shop so we have lots of Aussie merchandise.  
Masen has quite a few tattoos. Each one with its own special meaning. I've got one on my ankle, my wrist, the back of my neck and behind my ear. I also have my belly button pierced. Our bodies defiantly contribute to our popular high school image.

_"I'll put the boards away." Masen said, sending me a telepathic message._

"K." I replied.

I grabbed my keys out of my bag and walked up the steps. I was just about to put my key in the lock when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey!"

Rolling my eyes I turned around with an annoyed expression on my face.

Leah Clearwater. Not the person I suspected to see. Even though we'd never actually met before, I absolutely hated her. I hated all of them.  
She must have caught on to my annoyed expression even though it was pretty much blocked out by my sunglasses.

"Aren't you even gonna say hello, you know stop by to see your family?" She said rudely.

Oh hell no she did not just go there.

"Excuse me?"

She looked taken back.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about BITCH!" I yelled as I stormed over to her.

"Don't call me a bitch, bitch!" Leah yelled back.

I punched her in the face and she fell to the ground.

The Cullens came running out of their house at the exact same time that Masen came up behind me pulling me off Leah and holding me back with his right arm, angling me away from everyone else.

Leah got up and stared at me.

I tried to break Masen's hold and lunge forward but it was no use, he's a lot stronger than me.

He sighed and released me throwing me back a little bit. I stumbled but caught myself. He was facing me now his back to everyone else.

"Go inside." He demanded quietly.

I stared back at him not moving.

"Elizabeth."  
"Now."

I turned around and walked inside slamming the door behind me.

I went straight up to my room and sat on the bed. I dived into Masen's mind and saw the world from his eyes.

_"Lizzie." He said to me in his mind._

"Mase." I replied.

We forgave each other easily, which was one of the things I loved about our relationship._  
_  
The older looking blonde vampire was talking. Masen paid no attention. He looked around and stared into the forest for a while.

"Are you even listening!" Shouted Leah

Masen turned to look at her.

"Of course." He said politely.

"What did he just say!" She shouted.

"Leah…" Said a bunch of them in unison.

But Masen replied anyway.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family. I believe you are my grandson. We'd like to get to know you and your sister, but of course that is entirely up to you. We found Bella 18 years ago right after you were born, but we couldn't find you…."

Leah's mouth hung open and I laughed returning to my own body. This was going to be fun.

*

*

*

It's about 1.15am and I should probably be sleeping, but I figure I've got better things to do. Masen had left an hour ago to take care of some things so I was alone. That is until my stalker showed up. His name is Oliver Newton. Anyway he's got like this obsession with me and now he keeps coming over to the house and it's really weird. My brother usually would have dealt with a situation like this, but he seems to find it pretty funny for some reason. He won't tell me why but I'm starting to get pretty annoyed. I trudged down the stairs in my grey trackie shorts and fluro pink tank top which was folded up so you could see my belly. My fringe was pulled back but the rest of my brown hair hung loosely around my shoulders. I opened the door and there he was. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Masen's POV**

Looking after Elizabeth, keeping the town safe, making a living, getting through school and doing sports was not easy.  
Lizzie requires almost 24-hour supervision. I can watch her in my mind but I'd rather be there with her.  
The town is always scattered with new vampires or old ones passing through. It makes my life that much harder.  
The local wolves and I are pretty close though, so they help out when they can.  
You don't want to know how I make my living so let's just leave that part out.  
School is just another pain. I have to keep up straight A's, be captain of the football, basketball and baseball team. All while maintaining my popular guy persona.

It's about 1.30am and I'm walking up the driveway. Hearing their thoughts I knew that the Cullens would be back in approximately 32.3 seconds.  
I stopped in the middle of the driveway when I saw Oliver Newton's car parked in front of the house. I smiled to myself and hid in the trees.  
I was leaning on the side of a tree, watching my sister be bored to death by this wack job, when Nevaeh and Darshana walked up behind me. Darshana was in her human form and Nevaeh was in her wolf form. I gave them a nod of acknowledgement and they returned it. Darshana leaned on the other side of the tree and Nevaeh sat at our feet.

"Not this wack job again." Said Darshana.

I laughed. "Oh yeah it's him."

She looked at me questionly.

"Then why is he still breathing? I thought you would've disposed of him by now."

I laughed again.

"What is so funny!"

I stopped laughing and said

"Well This guy is Mike Newton's cousin."

"And?"

"And Mike Newton used to be like in love with my mother Bella."

Darshana didn't say anything so I continued.

"And now Oliver here, seems to have taken a liking to my sister, Bella's daughter."

"Oh!"

We both started laughing but stopped when the Cullens pulled up.

We walked out of the trees and saw the Cullens standing in front of their home staring at Elizabeth.  
When we emerged however their gazes landed on Darshana, Nevaeh and me.  
Oliver spoke and we all looked at him. His back was to the Cullens so they couldn't see his face. He was a spitting image of Mike Newton, they seem more like brothers than cousins.  
Lizzie looked at me and her eyes said it all. I didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking about doing.  
I sent her a mental message and she calmed down a little bit and decided not to kill him. Well at least not today.

"So?" Asked Oliver.

Reluctantly Lizzie looked at him.

"So what?" she said rudely.

"So do you want to go?"

Lizzie snickered rolled her eyes and said viciously

"Oh go fuck yourself Newton."

She turned and walked into the house slamming the door behind her.

Darshana and I couldn't help ourselves. We started laughing uncontrollably.  
Nevaeh whined and we looked over at Oliver. The look on his face made us laugh even harder.  
The Cullens looked dumbfounded which only added to the hilarious situation.  
Oliver started to make his way over to his car but I stopped him with a shout.

"Oi!"

He turned to face me.

"Come here."

I said laughing.

The Cullens remained frozen in place as he walked over to stand in front of me. Darshana was on the ground rolling with laughter, once she realized what I was going to do.  
I put my hands firmly on his shoulders. I looked into his eyes and said

"Oliver Newton. You're going to forget everything that happened tonight. You were drinking by yourself and you passed out. When you woke you were on the side of the road. You got in your car and you drove home."

"I'm going to forget everything that happened tonight. I was drinking by myself and then I passed out. I woke on the side of the road. I got in my car and drove home."

He repeated in a dreamlike voice.

"Good boy. Now off you go." I said pushing him in the direction of his car.

"Trust you to use compulsion." Said Hikari from the trees.

"I didn't even know he could do that…" Said Satine.

I turned to face them as soon as Newton had driven away.

"What can I do for you ladies?" I asked kindly.

Hikari and Satine belonged to the more vicious pack of wolves that reigned in the area. Darshana and Nevaeh were part of the other wolf pack that were nicer, more human I guess you could say.  
Hikari laughed seductively walked over to me, and laced an arm around my neck.

"There are a lot of things you could do..." She said seductively.

Nevaeh growled from behind me. Hikari glared at her.

I decided to search their minds to see why they'd shown up. They wanted nothing but a little fun. Adventure, danger, sex. It was all there in their minds.

Hikari was about to make another move on me so picked her up and threw her into the air, sending her flying about 100 meters. Satine growled and came at me so I waited till she got within arm's length then I whipped my leg up kicking her in the chest forcing her backwards. I heard the impact of her bones breaking as she hit a tree.

"I like your style." Said Darshana with a smile.

I smiled back at her and started towards the house.

"Hey!"

I turned around. Darshana was looking into the trees and Nevaeh walked out in her human form.

"There's some rogue vampire going crazy in town and killing a bunch of people."

I sighed and yelled out

"Lizzie!"

"What!" She shouted rudely opening her bedroom window and sticking her head out.

"Grab your shit! We're going hunting." The smile that lit up her face made my own face mimic hers.  
Lizzie loved nothing more than a good fight.

"Your letting her come?" Asked Darshana skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Why? Isn't it a little dangerous? You know just the tiniest bit insane?"

"Well I figure she deserves it, you know after managing not to kill Newton."

Darshana was quiet as she thought it over.

"Come on you know she loves a good fight."

"Fine." She said an annoyed expression dominating her Dark face.

Lizzie didn't get along very well with the wolves. Well not the nicer ones anyway.

Lizzie walked out the door shutting it behind her. She was in red skinny jeans, a grey singlet that flowed when she walked and 5 inch heels. Her hair was out and it settled lightly on her shoulders.

"Ready?" I asked already knowing the answer.

She rolled her eyes and walked right past me and down the driveway. The wolves had already left so I turned to the Cullens.

"Look. This was our land first. We don't care about you or your lifestyle. The wolves are vicious so leave them alone and avoid them at all costs. We have no intention of getting to know any of you. This relationship with remain as nothing but a friendly agreement on the rules of the town. A treaty I guess." I added the last part with a smile. I knew everything about them.  
With those words I turned and left. Leaving them silent in the driveway. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Seth's POV**

Masen left and we all remained silent. No one had spoken since we got out of the car. Alice broke the silence.

"What the hell?" she said slowly.

"Alice." Carlisle said sternly.

She ignored him and looked into the future. Jasper put an arm around her, pulling her close.

"He looks just like you Edward." Bella said hugging him.

"He's got your eyes." Esme said to Edward.

"No he doesn't." Said Embry.

Leah smacked him on the back of his head.

"When he was human you idiot!"

Embry frowned and Leah glared.

"Duh!"

"Cut it out guys!" yelled Jacob. Everyone was silent.

Renesmee looked shocked. By the look on her face I felt like I could read her mind. She looked shocked, surprised. Like she couldn't believe that her siblings were here.

"Nessie?" Asked Rosalie concerned.

"Pardon?" She said blinking a few times before looking at her Aunt.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Yes I'm fine." She replied.

"Ok I think maybe we all need to go off and just have a good long think. You know absorb the situation and just get everything out of our systems." Said Emmett calmly.

"What?" said Jasper shocked.

"Hey I can be calm and responsible to. Nice to know what you guys think about me." He said defensively.

"Yeah. Emmett can be smart and you know adult." I said defending him.

Emmett smiled and stifled a laugh.

"Thanks man."

"Anytime." I said with a smile.

"Emmett's right we all need to just take a day to think about all this. Ok?" Said Carlisle.

"Yeah ok." Mumbled almost everyone.

I walked towards the house and everyone went their separate ways. Time for Food and Football. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Elizabeth's POV**

The thrill of the hunt. There's nothing better.  
You have to make quick decisions in split seconds or, you're dead. Simple. Maybe that's what I like the most. The rush of adrenalin. The seconds between what could be life or death.

*

*

*

**Masen's POV**

Hunting. It's what I do. How I live. My job is kind of complicated, widespread. Basically I'm an assassin, but for the supernatural. You pay me money and I kill or beat up whoever you want. It's not the profession I would've chosen but it kind of just landed in my lap. Knowing I had to look after Elizabeth I took the job. I've been doing it ever since.

*

*

*

**Renesmee's POV**

I sighed and stretched as I awoke the next morning. It's been a day since my family saw Masen and Elizabeth. I have no doubt that their going crazy thinking of the worst possible things.  
My eyes fluttered open and I instinctively screamed and shut them, when I saw someone's head directly above mine.

"Oh please. Open your eyes." Said Elizabeth sharply.

Slowly I opened my eyes.

"You are such a loser. I can't believe we're actually related."

"Pardon me?" I asked confused.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and got off the bed. She began to circle my room as she talked.

"Now what would a little girl like you be doing, in a dark alley way, in the middle of the night, or should I say morning. That is when you tried to follow us right?"

I didn't respond. She could not have possibly known I had followed her. Well tried to follow her.

I had left the house after my family had gone their separate ways. I had planned to follow them but I had gotten lost very quickly. I bumped into Leah however and we had made a deal. I would not tell on her if she did not tell on me.  
Together we eventually found them. The fight was over and there was a fire burning. I did not quite understand this but Leah quickly explained. I was shocked at what my siblings had done and could do.  
Leah had wanted to see the wolf pack in action but when she saw the fight was over she wanted to go home. I protested and she left me there.  
I heard a noise coming from the alley beside me. It was crying. Someone was crying. So thinking I could help I walked straight into the alley.  
I blacked out though and now I cannot recall a thing after I approached the alley.

"Hellooooo! Earth to loser girl."

"Would you please stop calling me that!" I asked annoyed.

"Oooh. Little red riding hood's got some fire."

"Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes again.

"Look loser."

"Hey!"

"Whatever. The only reason I'm here is on business ok?"

"Business?"

"Ugh! Don't you know anything apart from proper English, tea parties and nursery rhymes?"

I was about to protest but she was at my side in a flash. Her hand covered my mouth.

"Listen here, and listen good. My brother and I, The wolves, We're what I guess you could call in your precious little world, assassins. We get hired to kill people. Sometimes we get hired to protect people. Which is where you come in. We were hired last night by a cute little man and he's paying us quite a lot of money to protect your sorry ass. Now that means that we're gonna be around you 24/7. Whether you like it or not, you will cooperate. And if you don't, well I guess I'll just have to make you cooperate. Are we clear?"

"No!" I shouted when she removed her hand.

"Hey! You don't get a choice in the matter! So shut up and take it!" She shouted in my face.

Tears filled my eyes, I could not help it.

"Aww. Is little miss muffett going to cry? Aww." Elizabeth taunted.

Tears fell from my eyes.

Elizabeth moved so she could whisper in my ear.

"Don't forget to tell your family, because I don't want to be the one to have to explain where you were yesterday. In fact if you hadn't followed us you wouldn't be in this mess. So don't forget to tell them. Okay Cinderella?"

I shook my head and tried to run away. I only got down stairs to the living room before she decided to stop me. She threw me roughly onto the couch and held me down.

"You will tell them and you will comply. Okay?"

I didn't respond and she slapped me. I cried out in pain and she squeezed my wrists harder.

"Okay Snow white?"

Slowly out of fear I nodded. I knew I would have to tell my family. Maybe they could help.

*

*

*

_**Review please!**_

*

*

*


End file.
